Born To Ship Victuuri
by Phanstarlight
Summary: 'She couldn't believe this was happening; she was actually about to watch Yuuri Katsuki perform his free skate in the same room as her' The Cup of China was drawing to a close, but no one in the crowd could have predicted what they were about to witness as Yuuri came onto the ice. A drabble which re-tells the end of episode 7 from a fan's perspective.


**This is just a cute little idea I came up with a while ago :) Unfortunatly, I don't own any rights to Yuri On Ice. Enjoy!**

She couldn't believe this was happening; she was actually about to watch Yuuri Katsuki perform his free skate in the same room as her. The Cup of China was about to come to an end, with Yuuri being the final skater to perform. As soon as he came into view, the entire crowd erupted into cheers. She also clapped and cheered for him, until she noticed that something was wrong. Usually, before Yuuri went onto the ice Victor would be all over him, wishing him luck and -in her mind, at least- telling him how much he loved him. She was fully convinced whatever the two of them shared went far beyond the normal boundaries of coach and skater. But now the two of them wouldn't even look in the other's direction. They had seemed fine after Yuuri's previous performance. Yuuri had been in first place, of course they were happy! So, what had happened between then and now to cause such a change? But despite how worried she was, as soon as Yuuri stepped onto the ice she started cheering again. Her excitement overwhelmed her anxiety and all she could do was fix her eyes on Yuuri as he stood still in the centre of the rink, waiting for the music to begin. The familiar notes filled the room and Yuuri began to skate.

She stared at him, completely transfixed by the way he moved. His body seemed to flow with the music in a way none of the other skaters could achieve- not even Victor. Then she began to notice how relaxed he seemed, which further confused her. She had been an admirer of Yuuri even in last year's Grand Prix and never had she seen him look so calm on the ice. Yet, mere seconds before this he and Victor had been standing at the side of the rink and they both seemed so tense that they couldn't even look at each other. What on Earth was going on here? Suddenly Yuuri was in the air and she felt a rushing thrill course through her body as she watched him land the jump. He managed to make it look so beautiful it appeared almost effortless. She remained breathless as he continued his routine but she forced herself to pull her eyes away from Yuuri for just a moment to glance towards Victor, whose face was the usual picture of pride as his eyes followed Yuuri across the ice. Yuuri's beautiful skating and Victor's glowing pride were both completely normal and everything seemed to be the same as always but she still couldn't erase the image of the two of them before Yuuri's performance. Why had they looked so awkward? Did they have a fight or something? But if they did, wouldn't Yuuri be a complete mess as he performed? And yet, as she moved her eyes back towards Yuuri once more, she noticed that he seemed to be almost thriving. She cheered as she recognised the change in the music, signalling that the performance was nearing its end. None of her worries could stop her from feeling utter awe as she watched Yuuri. But then, something happened that she would never forget. Out of nowhere, Yuuri attempted a quadruple flip. He couldn't land it but even despite that, she had never cheered so loud in her life. He had just attempted Victor's signature move, and so late on in the program too! She knew she had been right when she said he was more talented than even he himself knew, he had just proved that to her and the rest of the world by attempting that jump. As soon as he hit his end position, she was up on her feet applauding and shouting his name.

A wide smile formed on her face as Victor all but sprinted over to the entrance to the rink and Yuuri skated towards him. But then the second unexpected thing happened that day. Victor launched himself, quite literally, towards Yuuri. She froze mid-clap and stared, her mouth hung open in shock, as Victor tackle kissed Yuuri to the floor. The crowd erupted into even louder applause but all she could do was stare in silence. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at their faces. Their eyes held nothing but love as they smiled at each other and she was sure her heart was about to explode. Yuuri's theme this year was 'love' and, as Victor slowly stood, pulled Yuuri up and wrapped his arms around him, she realised just how fitting that theme really was.


End file.
